The Journey Home
by astral-monkey
Summary: When Lord Voldemort was defeated he took Hermione with him. Now, seven years later, Ron has found a way to bring her back, but he needs Harry's help to do it.
1. The Journey Home

Authors Note: Hey! Here's my new story called "The Journey Home". ENJOY!

THE JOURNEY HOME

----------------------------------

Prologue.

In the dull quiet of a midsummer afternoon, Britain's top auror found himself letting his mind wander. His eyes drifted from the pile of papers and reports on his desktop to a photograph pinned to the wall of his cubicle. Inside the photograph was a whole other world, one the auror had long since put behind him, but one he could not deny the allure of returning to. The appeal was not in the location or landscape, but in the occupants. It was home to the image of the auror's younger self. Messy black hair and plain round glasses, the image sat forever in the company of the same two figures. On the left was tall, gangly, freckled faced Ron Weasley and on the right with her nose in a book was the bushy-haired Hermione Granger. It had been seven years since the photograph was taken, and seven years since Harry Potter had seen his two best friends.

----------------------------------

Chapter One.

"Evening Potter. Buy you a firewhiskey?" Kingsley Shacklebolt sat down across from Harry at their usual table in the darkest, shadiest corner of the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry nodded, "please."

"Two thanks, Tom," Kingsley called to the barkeep.

"Make that three. Your shout is it Kingsley?" Tonks asked, as she pulled up a chair.

"Apparently," Kingsley grunted, "but I'm not buying for that lot, they barely look old enough to drink." Harry glanced at the five figures that had followed Tonks in. He recognized the look of eager anticipation that was on the face of every recruit who made it past Phase One of training. He quietly wondered if he'd had the same naïve idealism when he'd first become an auror.

"Ah, they're not so bad. Besides tonight they have something to celebrate." Tonks announced.

"Oh, yeah? And what's that?" Harry asked, not bothering to sound the slightest bit interested.

"Well I'm glad you asked Mr Potter," Tonks continued with mock formality, "these future aurors, protectors of innocent, hero's of wizard and muggle's alike, have come to a most important milestone in their quest for greatness." 

Harry couldn't help but crack a smile at Tonks performance. "Which is?" he prompted.

"Their first _REAL_ assignment," Tonks concluded with flourish. The recruits stood proudly and one even puffed out his chest, reminding Harry strongly of Percy Weasley. 

Harry tried his very best to stifle his laughter. "And what do you have planned for your poor victims this year Tonks? Scouring the globe for ancient scrolls? Fishing through the floo network for chimney squatters?"

"Or perhaps another mission in search of the Taniwha?" Kingsley added laughing as well. Since taking over the position of Head of Auror Training, Tonks had become famous for sending her recruits on wild goose chases, always landing one or two in St Mungos.

"I'll have you know, those scrolls are legendary and just because the recruits couldn't find them doesn't mean they're not there," Tonks replied with an indignant sniff, "and the Taniwha does exist, just ask any wizard in that part of the world."

"What about the chimney squatters?" Harry grinned.

"No such thing. Made 'em up." Tonks sniffed again and shifted in her chair. "Actually this year's assignment is a little more practical."

Harry lowered his glass, interested in Tonk's sudden change in demeanor. She was sitting a lot straighter and her eyes were fixed on the table.

"I'm sending them after Ron."

There was a *clank* as Kingsley's glass hit the table, followed by an uncomfortable silence, during which all eyes were fixed on Harry.

"At his request or his mother's?" Harry asked calmly, raising his glass back to his lips and taking a short sip.

"His," Tonks confirmed, "the last owl he sent said he found something, but it didn't go into detail."

"I wouldn't get too excited, Ron seems to have made a hobby of chasing geese."

"He sounded really serious this time, Harry."

"Oh, wake up, Tonks!" Harry bellowed, throwing his glass to the table and startling even himself. "Ron's always serious. Every time he writes, he's found some miracle cure that'll fix everything and every single time, nothing happens! One day he's going to wake up and realize she's gone and she isn't coming back and he's wasted half his life searching for a ghost! He'd do far better to just move on." Harry leapt to his feet, spun round and came face-to-face with a familiar tall, red headed figure.

"Like you have, you mean?" Ginny Weasley asked.

"Yeah, just like me." Harry replied. He pushed past his ex-girlfriend, not wanting to revisit old arguments, but had only made it a few paces before her voice stopped him.

"I wish we could all just give up on our friends as easily as you." Ginny shot.

"People die, Ginny," Harry didn't turn around and tried to keep his voice calm, "we don't give up on them or forget about them, but we have to keep on living."

"That's all very well, but Hermione's not dead." Ginny replied defiantly.

"Believe what you want," Harry mumbled, with a sigh, "I don't care anymore."

----------------------------------

Thanks for reading, and I'd love to hear your thoughts so please review!


	2. Tonks Proposal

THE JOURNEY HOME

Chapter Two - Tonks Proposal

-------------------------------------

After her run in with Harry, Ginny was a little lost at what to do. She had quickly surmised that she couldn't stay at the Leaky Cauldron so had apparated to the first place that came to mind, The Burrow. Mr Weasley was working late again and so Ginny's mother was glad for the company. Ginny really wasn't in the right frame of mind for an in depth discussion and was a little relived when Fred and George showed up. Her older brothers spent the entire dinner talking animatedly and very loudly about everything and anything so it came as somewhat of a surprise when Ginny finally spoke.

"Why do I always let him get to me?" She stabbed her potato angrily.

"Ohhh, our kid sisters got quite a temper, Fred" George informed his brother. 

"Doesn't need to take it out on perfectly good food though," Fred replied, nodding in agreement. Ginny shot them both cold stares. Normally she got along fairly well with her brothers, but tonight she was not in the mood for their games.

"Who, dear?" Mrs Weasley asked, ignoring the twins. Ginny turned her attention to her mother and sighed, "nobody mum."

"Now, now, since when has Harry Potter been nobody?" Fred questioned.

Ginny's head flicked back to Fred. "How did you know I was talking about him?" she demanded.

"We caught his little show in the Leaky Cauldron earlier, not too happy with Ron is he?" George replied.

"No," Ginny mumbled, turning back to stare at her plate, "he's not." Ginny suddenly realized her mother had become very interested in her own plate. "Mum, are you okay?"

Mrs Weasley stood up and took her plate to the sink so her back was to her children, "Harry's right."

"Excuse me?" Ginny chocked, "how can you say that?"

"Because I want my son home," Mrs Weasley replied, turning to look at her daughter, "I'm sick of him gallivanting all over the globe, never knowing where he is or what he's doing. I haven't seen him in over a year and I'm worried."

Ginny bit her lip. Losing Hermione, Harry and her brother had been hard for her, but she had never stopped to think what it had done to her mother. Harry and Hermione had been like adopted Weasleys once. Mrs Weasley returned to the table and began clearing plates.

"I'm sorry, mum," Ginny mumbled. Fred and George both hung their heads and stared at their food.

"That's alright. Now, you two," Mrs Weasley glared pointedly at the twins, "since you insist on showing up unannounced and late, you can help with the dishes." Fred and George opened their mouths to protest, but one look from their mother had them both on their feet clearing plates.

"I should get home, I have an early morning tomorrow," Ginny announced standing up.

"Alright dear. Will we see you tomorrow?"

"Probably not my day's pretty full, but I'll be round for lunch on Saturday." Ginny kissed her mother on the cheek. "Goodnight mum."

"Goodnight Ginny."

_"Goodnight Ginny!"_ Fred and George mimicked. Ginny rolled her eyes and apparated to the living room of her Hogsmeade flat.

"Merlin's Beard!" The cry was followed by a loud thud as Ginny's flat mate fell off the couch and hit the living room floor. "Must you apparate right in front of me every single time?"

Ginny laughed, "Sorry Jules."

Jules clambered to her feet. "You got an owl, and Nymphadora Tonks from the ministry has been trying to get a hold of you all night. I told her you were probably at your folks, but she said she couldn't reach you there."

"Fred and George blew up the fireplace – again." Ginny picked her letter up off the coffee table and slit it open. "This is from Tonks as well. Wonder what's so important it can't wait till morning?" Ginny said with a frown.

"Don't look now, but I think you're about to find out." Jules indicated to the fire, which had just burst into bright flames.

A moment later Tonks face appeared amongst the flames. "Great Gods Ginny!" Where have you been all night? Nevermind, it doesn't matter. I need a volunteer to accompany my trainees into the middle of nowhere, and you're it."

"I think you need to look up the term 'volunteer'," laughed Ginny.

Jules patted Ginny on the shoulder, "I'm in bed. Night, and, have fun with this."

"Yeah, see you."

"Night, Jules." Tonks called. Jules chuckled and waved to them both over her shoulder as she disappeared down the hall. 

"Now, where were we?" Tonks continued.

"You were volunteering me for babysitting duties," Ginny prompted.

"Right, you leave first thing in the morning so meet Harry and the recruits at –"

"Wait, Harry? What does he have to do with anything?" Ginny was beginning to smell something fishy.

"Did I say Harry? I meant… oh, blow it! Look, Ginny, I need a fully trained auror and a healer and I'm a little pressed for time so are you in or not?"

-------------------------------------

Thanks again for reading! I love hearing your thoughts so please review!!!


	3. Sleepless Night

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story so far. I'm trying to update every few days, which hopefully I'll manage to keep doing, I have most of the story planned out in my head it's just a matter of filling in the gaps and putting it all on paper, so hopefully I won't keep you waiting for too long in between posts. Thanks again for your time and kind words, here's the next installment. ENJOY!

THE JOURNEY HOME

Chapter Three – Sleepless Night

-------------------------------------

Harry didn't sleep a wink that night. He lay awake tossing and turning plagued by what he had said to Ginny.

"I don't care anymore."

The words echoed in his head as he stared up at the cracks in the ceiling. Had he meant it? Was Ginny right? For the second time that day Harry let his mind begin to wander.

-------------------------------------

It was a Saturday morning nearing the end of his seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry sat in a comfy armchair close to the common room fire. Crookshanks was prowling around in search of an Ice Mice Ron had charmed the day before and Ginny was watching attentively as the cat scoured under a table.

"Do you think he'll catch it?" Ginny asked, breaking the early morning silence.

"Probably," Harry replied, then frowned, "once the charm wears off." The statement had reminded him of his own situation, being hunted by a ruthless predator that only had to wait till the charm wore off.

Ginny sensed his shift in mood. "What are you thinking about?" she questioned, gazing into his eyes trying to read his thoughts.

She was the one person Harry could never bring himself to lie to. Her piercing stares brought the truth out of him every time.

"He's waiting – watching – biding his time." Harry declared. He watched as Ginny took a moment to process the cryptic message.

"What's he waiting for?" She asked, her eyes still fixed on him and a scared, but firm expression on her face.

Harry indicated the game of cat and mouse on the other side of the room. "Graduation. After that I'll be away from Hogwarts and Dumbledore. Easy prey, all alone."

Ginny pulled her wand from her robe pocket. "Accio mouse." Crookshanks pounced a moment too late and missed the mouse that was now flying into Ginny's hand. She handed it to Harry. "You'll never be alone."

Harry accepted the mouse and let his hand linger on Ginny's for a few seconds. "No, I don't suppose I will." He gave a rare smile and slipped the mouse into his pocket.

-------------------------------------

Harry shook the memory from his head and reached for his wand. Pointing it straight at the ceiling he muttered, "reparo" then watched the cracks repair themselves leaving a flat, clean surface for him to stare up at. He placed his wand back onto his nightstand and lay silently listening to the sounds outside his window. Harry lived in a small one-bedroom apartment above a muggle antique store. During the day the street was full of people bustling around doing everyday things, but at night it was so quiet Harry wagered he could hear a pin drop halfway down the street. Ginny had been wrong, he was alone.

"Wait a minute," Harry sat bolt upright in bed, "what's that sound?" He grabbed his glasses off the nightstand and scanned his bedroom looking for the source of the noise. It was an odd tapping sound, but where was it coming from.

"Psst, Harry, are you awake?"

"Huh? Who's there?" Harry demanded.

"Harry, it's me, open up!"

"Me? Me, who?" Harry pushed his blankets off himself and slid out of bed.

"It's Tonks, now would you please move this thing so I can get in!"

Harry peered round his bedroom door and saw Tonks' legs poking out the fireplace. "Tonks? What are you doing here?"

"Chimney inspection." Tonks replied. "Move the guard please so I can get out of here."

Harry chuckled to himself as he removed the guard from the front of the fire. His apartment, like many other auror's, was full of traps and warning devices to stop anyone getting in without him knowing.

Tonks clambered the rest of the way out the fire and dusted the soot off her robes. "Phew, I thought I'd never get out of there."

"Now you have, what is it exactly that you want?" Harry crossed his arms over his chest and stared at Tonks.

Tonks shook her head hard so all the soot flew out in all different directions. "I have something I want to show you," she said, straightening up and pulling a number of scrolls from her pocket. She made her way to the kitchen table, "Ron just sent me these."

Harry looked at his watch, it read 3.45 am. "Do you spend all your time at the office?" he asked with disbelief.

"Well, yeah actually, pretty much," Tonks replied with a shrug. "Now, look at these luna cycles."

Harry moved alongside Tonks so he could read off the pieces of parchment. "What about them?"

"They line up almost perfectly with these," Tonks pulled another piece of parchment in front of Harry.

"Okay, I get it," Harry scanned the sheets of paper carefully, "Ron thinks Hermione's disappearance may have something to do with the position of the moon."

"He's got a bunch of different theories that all seem to connect to the moon in one-way or another," Tonks explained.

"You say 'almost perfectly'," Harry pointed out, "look here, these are the positions on the night Hermione disappeared," he pointed to the figures to illustrate his point, "and these positions you've circled of a week from now are almost the same, but not quite."

"Nothings perfect, Harry," Tonks pointed out.

"Yeah, but any deviation – no matter how slight – could completely throw off all calculations. You're risking way too much on 'almost'."

Tonks folded up the parchment, "have you ever heard the saying 'it's better to try and fail than to fail to try'?"

"Godrics Ghost! Seven years and nobody questions the fact that I made my choice and Ron made his, so why, all of a sudden, is everyone hounding me?" Harry cried out.

Tonks gave him a sympathetic smile, "because Ron might actually be onto something this time." She shoved the rolls of parchment into Harry's arms. "I suggest you get yourself up to speed with all this, tomorrow you'll have a group of recruits hanging on your every word."

"What? Recruits?" Harry's eyes widened and he almost dropped the rolls of parchment.

"That's right, Potter, you leave at 9 am and it's a long trip so get some sleep." Tonks marched back towards the fireplace.

"But, wait, what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Well, aren't you supposed to be the leader of that little troop of misfits?" Harry asked.

"Ron set up camp halfway up a mountain you can't apparate, floo, fly or portkey onto, and I'm not really in any shape to be climbing mountains, now am I?" There was a slight hint of sadness in Tonks' voice. Everyone in the department knew the only reason Tonks would take the Head of Training job was if she couldn't go on proper missions anymore, but only Harry knew the precise reason she had taken the job.

Harry had never been any good in these situations and in place of words he only managed to nod solemnly.

"Right, now that's done," Tonks pulled a handful of floo powder from a pouch attached to her belt, "if you need me I'll be behind a desk somewhere." With that Tonks was gone and Harry was left alone in his apartment again, only this time he had a pile of facts, figures and theories to keep him awake for the rest of the night.

-------------------------------------

Well that was Part Three, thanks for reading and let me know your thoughts!


	4. Ministry Of Magic

A/N: I apologise for taking so long to update. A bunch of stuff has happened since I posted Part 3 and unfortunately my head was too full of issues to string together more than two words, so I waited till I was back down south before I wrote this installment. Here is the long awaited Part 4. ENJOY!

THE JOURNEY HOME

Chapter Four – Ministry Of Magic

-------------------------------------

Ginny arrived at the Ministry of Magic early the next morning. The Atrium was already buzzing with activity and hordes of robed witches and wizards were flocking towards the lifts. Ginny pushed her way through the crowd and approached the security desk. The watch wizard was hidden behind a copy of the Daily Prophet and she had to clear her throat to get his attention.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Name?" he asked, folding his newspaper roughly and shoving it under the desk.  
  
"Ginny Weasley. I'm here to see Nymphadora Tonks, Auror Headquarters, Department of Auror Training," Ginny recited.  
  
The watch wizard scanned his list. "Ah yes, you're expected. Wand, please." Ginny pulled her wand from her pocket and handed it to him. "Eight and a half inches, ebony and unicorn hair?" the wizard questioned, reading from a slip of paper he had taken out of the odd machine Ginny's wand was now balanced on top of. She nodded in confirmation.  
  
"Right, now you take that," he handed her back her wand, "and I keep this," he pushed the slip of paper onto a brass spike, then reached for his newspaper and disappeared behind it again.  
  
"Right," Ginny muttered. She glanced around the Atrium slightly apprehensive about joining the now thinning crowd of people at the lifts.  
  
"Ginny? Ginny Weasley is that you?"  
  
Ginny spun around and came face to face with someone she didn't recognise in the slightest. "Erm, yes?"  
  
"Ginny it's me Colin, Colin Creevey."  
  
"Oh, Colin, of course. Sorry my minds been everywhere lately." Ginny smiled. Colin had definitely grown up. "So, what are you doing these days?"  
  
"I'm a photographer! Would you believe it? All those pictures at Hogwarts actually paid off. I work for the Daily Prophet, mostly taking pictures to accompany Rita Skeeter articles, but I do a bit for the Quibbler now and again as well."  
  
"The Quibbler? Isn't Luna Lovegoods dad the editor of that?" Ginny asked, beginning to lead the way towards the lifts.  
  
"Well yes, Mr Lovegood used to be editor, but he fell ill a year or two ago and now Luna runs the magazine," Colin replied.  
  
"Are you and Luna, um, quiet close?" Ginny asked, trying not to smirk.  
  
Colin went pink and smiled shyly, "engaged, as a matter of fact."  
  
"Oh, congratulations!" Ginny gushed.  
  
Colin beamed, "it was just last night, I've been dying to tell someone."  
  
The lift doors clattered open and a group of important looking wizards stepped out and forced their way through the crowd.  
  
"That's Elphias Doge," Colin gasped, reaching for his camera, "Ginny I've got to go. See you later." He ducked into the crowd in hot pursuit of the fleeing group of wizards and Ginny was shepherded into the now empty lift by three young, giggling witches.  
  
"Hold the lift!" a voice bellowed and Ginny was shoved into the back corner to make room for the new arrival. The witches immediately ceased their giggling and began whispering amongst themselves. Ginny felt a tad nauseous as the lift lurched upwards.  
  
'Level Seven, Department of Magical Games and Sports, incorporating the British and Irish Quidditch League Headquarters, Official Gobstones Club and Ludicrous Patents Office." A cool female voice declared as the lift doors opened.  
  
"This is our stop," one of the young witches announced sadly. Her friends both gave a soft groan and followed their friend out of the lift. Just before the doors closed the first witch turned back, "bye Harry."  
  
Ginny eyes flicked to the lifts only other occupant, whose head had only snapped up briefly at the sound of his own name and had now returned to the scrolls in front of him. The lift doors clattered open again and two wizards stepped inside.  
  
"Greetings and salutations, Potter," the taller of the two addressed Harry and then turned toward the back of the lift, "Miss Weasley, a rare treat to see you round these parts, visiting your father are you?"  
  
"No actually Riggs, I'm here on my own business," Ginny replied. Riggs nodded and turned back toward the doors, which had opened to let a few memos fly in and were now clattering shut. Ginny caught Harry's eye and he stared blankly at her for a moment before returning to his scrolls. Tonks had obviously not told him they would be working together. "Yes, I'm here at the request of Nymphadora Tonks," Ginny elaborated unnecessarily, her eyes still focused on Harry. "Seems she wants me to accompany her new batch of recruits on their first mission." The scrolls in Harry's hands toppled to the floor. Ginny flashed a satisfied smile 'that got him'.  
  
"You alright there, Potter?" Riggs asked.  
  
"Fine," Harry replied quickly. The doors clattered open again and Riggs and his friend stepped out.  
  
"Good day to you both." Riggs waved and the door creaked shut.  
  
Ginny stared fixedly at the wall and said nothing to Harry as he piled the scrolls back into his arms, fully aware he was shooting her confused looks trying to catch her eye.  
  
'Level Two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters and Wizengamot Administration Services.' The doors clattered open and both Ginny and Harry stepped out. Harry began striding down the hallway and Ginny jogged slightly to keep up. Harry pushed open the oak doors with his back (as his hands were full) and waited for Ginny. She gave him a small smile which he did not return.  
  
"Tonks office is on the right just through the other set of doors," he nodded to the doors on the other side of the room, "tell her I'll be there in a minute." He frowned still looking confused and strode off through a path in the mass of cubicles, disappearing into one in the furthermost corner. Ginny sighed and headed towards the doors, dodging one or two memos as she went.  


  
-------------------------------------

It was a little uneventful, but I hope you liked it anyway! Just FYI: Ginny, Harry & Ron, whose points of view I'm telling this story from, don't know what happened to Hermione, all they know is that she disappeared. So I can't write about it until one of them finds out, but don't worry I will tell you before the end of the story. Thanks for reading & please review!

  



	5. The Trouble With Nympahdora

A/N: Kia Ora! I'm hoping you're all still reading and enjoying the story and have been looking forward to this chapter. So what are you waiting for? Get reading & ENJOY!  


  
THE JOURNEY HOME

Chapter Five - The Trouble With Nymphadora

-------------------------------------

Harry dumped his armful of scrolls onto his desk and ripped a photograph off the cubicle wall. He glanced briefly at the image of his two best friends before flinging it into an open draw and pinning a moon chart in its place. He'd done what Tonks had suggested and spent the rest of the night studying the papers she had given him. She had been right, she usually was. Ron was onto something. But she had also lied to him.  
  
"I didn't exactly lie to you."  
  
Harry's head snapped upward to see Tonks leaning over his cubicle wall. "If it wasn't a lie, what was it?" Harry shot.  
  
"An omission," Tonks shrugged, "you obviously know nothing about politics Harry."  
  
Harry frowned.  
  
"Alright look, if I had told you Ginny was going would you have agreed to do it?"  
  
Harry sighed. "No, probably not."  
  
"Precisely. Ron needs extra bodies a.s.a.p., but I need an auror and a healer to accompany any recruits on a mission. You and Ginny are the only people I know who'd agree on such short notice. Now you're not going to bail on me, are you?" Tonks asked.  
  
"No, of course not," Harry replied.  
  
"I didn't think so," Tonks had obviously not been the slightest bit worried he'd let her down. "Now, hurry up would you Harry. Everyone's waiting."  
  
Harry grabbed his tramping pack from under his desk and followed Tonks to her office. The group of five recruits stood to one side of the office all chattering enthusiastically and looking nervous.  
  
"Where'd Ginny go?" Tonks asked, collapsing into her chair.  
  
"To get her backpack from her father's office," replied the recruit that had reminded Harry of Percy the previous evening. He stepped forward bravely and offered his hand to Harry. "Mr Potter, I'm Joshua Herts."  
  
Harry eyed Joshua, mildly impressed with his courage. "The name's Harry," he replied accepting the recruits hand. Glancing over Joshua's shoulder he saw Tonks smirk, which she immediately hid behind a sheet of parchment.  
  
"It's a real pleasure to meet you Mr - I mean, Harry," Joshua beamed.  
  
"Yeah, likewise," Harry replied, without much sincerity. He glanced down at his hand, which Joshua was still shaking vigorously.  
  
"Oh - ah - sorry." Joshua dropped Harry's hand and shuffled back to his fellows.  
  
"Miss me?" Ginny joked, stepping into the room.  
  
"Right, now everyone's here lets get started," Tonks announced, standing up.  
  
"Looks like you made a new friend," Ginny whispered as she slid past Harry.  
  
"Lucky me," Harry hissed back. Ginny chuckled and Harry felt his heart give a little skip.  
  
"Recruits, this is Harry Potter, a real live fully trained Ministry auror and Ginny Weasley, one of St Mungos finest Healers. They will be your instructors on this mission and as such I expect you to treat them with the same level of admiration and respect as you do me. Harry, Ginny, meet your charges. Joshua Herts," Tonks motioned to the tall sandy-haired recruit Harry had already met.  
  
"Agrius Hooper." The blond boy standing next to Joshua nodded to them.  
  
"Alice Hooper." A thin blond girl poked her head out from behind her brother and smiled.  
  
"Gabriel Charm." A suave looking dark-haired boy waved from the back of the group.  
  
"And Enya Carmel." The long-haired brunette next to Gabriel gave no sign she had heard her own name and appeared to be staring dreamily at Harry.  
  
"Your contact is an old friend of mine, he'll take you as far as the base. After that you're on your own." Tonks passed Harry a bright green bucket hat, which he offered to the others to grab hold of. A moment later he felt the familiar tug behind his navel.  
  
"G'morning. You must be Tonks' lot," a short bald man greeted them. "Get a move on would you, I haven't got all day." He hobbled out of the small run down shack they had appeared in and left the others to pick up Gabriel, who wasn't as suave as Harry had original thought and been the only one to fall to the ground after the portkey.  
  
"Come on then." Ginny led the way after the man. They followed him down a road full of people coming and going. Many of the locals stared at the group as they dodged in between market stalls and carts.  
  
Harry stared back for a moment before he finally realised what they were so fascinated with. "Take your cloaks off," he hissed at the others, then jogged to catch up with their guide, pulling off his own cloak and shoving it under his arm. "You led us through a muggle populated area without warning us?" he demanded angrily.  
  
"Seems that way," the man replied, glancing around at the marketplace.  
  
"Why?" Harry asked angrily.  
  
"I didn't make you wear them cloaks did I? Besides this place is too busy for anyone to take any notice of you lot. They mind their own business round here. Don't worry, Potter."  
  
"I am worried," Harry muttered. He glanced nervously at the faces of the crowd, trying to determine if any were suspicious.  
  
"I think we're okay," Ginny whispered from beside him.  
  
"Lets just hurry," Harry replied picking up speed. The recruits behind him followed suit and soon they had broken through the crowd and arrived at a wire fence.  
  
"Over you go," the old man instructed, "across the field and straight up the mountain, you should be there by tomorrow evening."  
  
"Thanks a lot," Harry muttered with a hint of sarcasm.  
  
"You're welcome," the man replied cheerfully, and then with a wave disappeared back into the crowded market place.  
  
"Tonks has some real odd friends," Ginny commented, climbing the fence and dropping into the field on the other side.  
  
"He didn't even tell us his name," Alice added, following Ginny over.  
  
"That's not unusual," Harry explained, "a lot of auror contacts, especially in remote places, don't tend to want their names on record so they don't supply them. Some even give fake names." He tossed his bag over and leapt the fence in one.  
  
"Really?" Joshua asked. "Like, what sort of names do they use?"  
  
"Fairly normal names mostly, Bill Smith, John Doe, that sort of thing," Harry replied.  
  
"Those are normal?" Agrius commented with a laugh.  
  
"One guy, I think it was when I was in Alaska, wanted me to call him Captain Beany," Harry laughed. The others joined in and Gabriel, who was half way over the fence, slipped and fell face first into the dirt. Harry and Joshua grabbed him under the arms and helped him to his feet.  
  
"You alright?" Ginny asked, reaching for her bag.  
  
"Fine, fine," Gabriel insisted, dusting himself off. "Happens all the time." Ginny nodded and flung her bag over her shoulder.  
  
"So tell us more about your other missions, Harry," Joshua coaxed eagerly. They trudged across the field and began to feel the slope of mountains base.  
  
"What do you want to know?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Something exciting, like an undercover operation or something," Agrius suggested.  
  
Harry shook his head. "Sorry folks, never done any undercover. That was Tonks' area of expertise."  
  
"I have a question," Alice began nervously, looking a little apprehensive.  
  
"Go ahead," Harry prompted.  
  
"Nymphadora Tonks, everyone said she was a really great auror, so why'd she take a management job?"  
  
Harry stopped in his tracks and exchanged a look with Ginny.  
  
"Never mind," Alice said quickly.  
  
"No, it's alright," Harry replied, "Tonks doesn't care, it was Ginny and I who wanted to keep it quiet."  
  
"For good reason," Ginny exclaimed, glaring at Harry.  
  
"I told you if somebody asked I wasn't going to lie to them," Harry countered. He turned to Alice, "Tonks is dying." The jaw on every one of the recruits dropped. "A few years ago we were tracking two wizards, both of which were suspected of being involved in some dodgey goings on. We locked onto their location and determined our two suspects were planning an exchange, so we went in for the intercept. There was an altercation and Tonks got hit by a couple of weird spells. Ancient magic's that we'd never encountered before. Turns out they were more dangerous than we could have ever predicted. St Mungos is still looking for a cure, but until then the effects are slowly weakening her heart and eventually they will kill her." Harry glanced at Ginny, who had stopped shooting daggers at him and was now staring at the ground almost in tears. The entire mood of the group changed completely after Harry had finished speaking and it was a long time before they finally began chatting again. Harry tried to join in the conversation, but Ginny seemed much more reserved and trudged a few paces ahead of everyone else until Harry announced he thought it was time to set up camp for the night.  
  


-------------------------------------

Thank you for reading & if you're feeling extra generous go right ahead and leave a review!

  



	6. Fireside Briefing

A/N: Hey guys! This installment took a surprisingly short amount of time to write, so I decided to get it posted straight away. Everything going to plan and Ron will make his first appearance in the next part. Oh also, I'll put a bit of a warning on this part it gets a bit corny near the end. ENJOY!  


  
THE JOURNEY HOME

Chapter Six - Fireside Briefing

-------------------------------------

Ginny dumped her backpack next to a tree and conjured a bright green fire to keep them warm. The recruits all collapsed gratefully around it, exhausted after a full day hiking. Harry pulled some sheets of parchment and a quill from his bag and quietly began scribbling.  
  
"So what's for dinner?" Agrius asked, lying flat on his back next to the fire.  
  
"Whaterver you can catch," Harry replied, not looking up.  
  
Ginny watched the recruits' process this, all exchanging shocked looks.  
  
"You're kidding, right?" Joshua laughed nervously.  
  
Harry glanced up from his parchment, his expression blank. "Unless you've brought some food, because I know I haven't."  
  
"Not even a bar of chocolate?" Agrius sat up with a look of disbelief.  
  
"You can eat tomorrow when we get there," Harry replied, turning back to his notes, "assuming Ron wants to feed you."  
  
"Who's Ron?" Alice asked.  
  
Harry and Ginny exchanged a look of surprise. "Ron - Ron Weasley. Were you briefed at all before this mission?" Harry demanded throwing his notes to the ground.  
  
Gabriel shrugged. "No, not really."  
  
Harry swore under his breath.  
  
"Typical Tonks," Ginny muttered with a laugh.  
  
If you find it so funny you can brief them," Harry growled.  
  
"Calm down alright, it's not that big a deal," Ginny soothed.  
  
"They're training to be aurors Ginny, they're supposed to know every piece of information available about a mission before they even leave the office."  
  
Ginny gritted her teeth. "I realise that Harry, but it's not their fault and it's not mine, so would you just get off our backs?"  
  
Harry scowled and then took a deep breath. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Good," Ginny replied, "thank you."  
  
Enya leaned over to Alice. "Do they have history or what?" she whispered. Ginny scowled at her. Enya coughed a couple of times and became very interested in the grass in front of her.  
  
"You're here because my brother, Ron, needs some extra wands," Ginny explained. "I suppose I should start at the beginning."  
  
Harry nodded in agreement.  
  
Ginny continued. "About seven years ago Lord Voldemort..." there was a collective shudder that made Harry scowl again, "attacked Hogwarts. I realise you all know that and you know Harry was one of the people there, but there were a lot of others there too. I was there, and my brother Ron, who we're going to see, and another friend of ours, a very close friend named Hermione Granger. Hermione was one of the casualties of the attack. The problem was that none of us knew exactly what happened to her, her body was never found and the only witnesses were either dead or worse. At first we tried to find out what happened, but the place was a shambles. The collective effort of us, the Ministry and the Order of the Phoenix turned up absolutely nothing. Not even a hint of a lead. Well, I had to go back to school and Harry was about to start auror training, but Ron decided to keep looking. He's been all over the world, and until last night we thought he hadn't found anything but..."  
  
"He has." Harry took over. "He owled Tonks with details of a combination of spells, potions and simple enchantments he's collected. The combination, coupled with an ancient myth about the moon containing the history of the Earth, might give us some insight into what happened to Hermione. I've checked out everything he sent and to make it work we need at least six different wizards casting four different spells in three different languages, and we need the myth to be more than a myth."  
  
"You're telling me this guy spent seven years of his life looking for someone that's probably dead?" Joshua asked. Harry nodded. "Sounds a bit..." he wagged his finger in a circle round his ear and made a cuckoo noise.  
  
"I think it's romantic," Enya shot back, "I bet he loved her."  
  
"He did," Ginny replied quietly, "always has, always will." She suddenly felt Harry's eyes on her.  
  
"Told you," Enya grinned triumphantly at Joshua.  
  
"I still think he's nuts," Joshua replied.  
  
"You've obviously never been in love," Gabriel spoke.  
  
"And you have?" Joshua asked.  
  
Gabriel held up his hand to show off a glittering gold wedding band. "Yeah, actually." The two girls shuffled closer to Gabriel and began hammering him with questions about his wife and his wedding. Joshua snorted.  
  
"Listen up, it's starting to get late and we all need to get some sleep." Harry stood up and conjured two tents side-by-side a few metres from the fire. "Tomorrow I'm going to split you up and you'll use the skills you've learnt so far in training to find your way to our destination." The recruits groaned as they lifted themselves off the ground. There was a momentary scuffle when Gabriel stepped too close to the fire and caught his pants alight, but Ginny quickly extinguished it with a wave of her wand and they all headed off to bed.  
  
Ginny called a quick goodnight to them and moved closer to the fire. She slipped her hand into her bag and pulled a container from it. "Turkey sandwich?" she asked, offering the container to Harry.  
  
"Thank you," Harry accepted a sandwich and sat down across from Ginny. "So, Miss Weasley, what do you get up to these days?"  
  
Ginny felt a little odd playing catch up with a man she had once been so close to. "Umm... I'm in charge of the Si Hyphenas Ward at St Mungos. It's the children's branch of the permanent spell damage ward, and I live in Hogsmeade. And you?"  
  
Harry looked thoughtful for a minute. "I work as an independent auror, mostly assigned to round up former death eaters and active dark wizards, and I live in a one-bedroom apartment in the outskirts of muggle London. You live alone in Hogsmeade?"  
  
"No. I have a flatmate," Ginny grinned at the frown of Harry's face, "her name is Jules and we met while I was in auror training."  
  
"I still don't understand why you gave it up. You were ten times better than this lot." He motioned to the tents.  
  
Ginny shook her head. "I just couldn't do that to mum, especially after Ron left."  
  
Harry nodded. "What about Jules, why'd she quit training?"  
  
"She was never in the program. She was working for Witch Weekly doing an article on the boom of applicants after Voldemorts fall, then we met again while I was at St Mungos and she had a spare room. She works at Hogwarts now, just as a substitute though, she really wants to write books, she says she just needs one good idea and she'll be set."  
  
Harry smiled, "I'm glad you're happy."  
  
Ginny nodded. "I have a good job I love and a close circle of friends, I am happy," she paused, "Harry?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"How bout you, are you happy?"  
  
Harry stared back at her for a long time before he finally spoke. "I think it's time for bed." He picked up his bag and headed to the boys tent.  
  
"Harry?" Ginny called after him.  
  
Harry stopped at the entrance to the tent and turned around.  
  
"You coming, it'll mean a lot to Ron. It means a lot to me."  
  
Harry smiled. "I'm glad." He disappeared into the tent and Ginny spent several more minutes in front of the fire before extinguishing it and heading to bed herself.  


  
-------------------------------------

Thank you to everyone reading this story and an even bigger thank you to everyone reviewing! I really appreciate it!

  



	7. Meeting of Old Friends

A/N:  Kia Ora! Apologies, apologies, apologies! I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. You know how life is, I've been fully busy with work and classes (& some jerk I should never have wasted my time on.)  Anyways here it is and thanks for reading!  


  
THE JOURNEY HOME

Chapter Seven - The Arrival

  
-------------------------------------  
  


His feet pounded on the hard stone fall. His head ached and his whole body throbbed with agony. He could hear her, she was calling him, but he couldn't find her. He'd run down every corridor, every staircase, every hidden passageway, but still she was no where to be found. Suddenly his legs collapsed from under him, his ankle twisted and he began falling. His body crumbled as he hit the first step and bounced off, his momentum carried him to the next. He toppled like a rag doll down the stairs and lay motionless in a heap at the bottom. At first there was no sign of life, then a choked sob emerged from the mass on the floor, followed by manic laughter.  
  
Ron's head sprung upwards off his desk, sweat was running down his pale face and his breathing was deep and erratic. He swallowed and leapt up off his seat. He sprinted out the only door of his one room shack and doubled over, retching into the bushes outside. He stood upright and took a step backwards trying to regain control of his breathing. He swore loudly and wiped his face with the back of his sleeve.  
  
"Watch your language, Weasley," a female voice from behind him warned.  
  
Ron spun around. "Merlin's beard, don't sneak up on a person like that."  
  
"Who's sneaking? I've been sitting here all morning, you're the one that nearly gave me a heart attack bursting out the door like that." The elderly woman was sitting on the grass with her back to the wall of Ron's shack, a quill behind her ear and an assortment of parchments in front of her. "I'm almost done, in case you cared."  
  
"I do care, thank you Marion. I appreciate all the work you're doing for me and I promise as soon as we're done you WILL get paid," Ron assured her.  
  
"Hmm, you've been saying that for going on two years now I believe."  
  
"And I mean every word of it." Ron glanced distractedly up at the sky. "It's light out. What time is it?"  
  
"Just about four in the afternoon." Marion continued to scribble notes and equations on the open pieces of parchment in front of her. "How was your sleep?"  
  
"Quite awful thank you," Ron replied, "when did Tonks say these recruits of hers would be arriving?"  
  
"Soon. Next hour or so I'd wager."  
  
"Good, I want to get started as soon as possible."  
  
"Whatever you say boss."  
  
Ron stared at the sky for a few more minutes. His thoughts swayed threateningly towards the dream he had woken from, but as usual he quickly shook it from his head.  
  
"I'm going to get some work done," he informed Marion. She nodded unconcernedly and he disappeared round the back of his shack.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Harry scooped a stone from the ground and threw it carelessly into the distance. He glanced over his shoulder.  
  
"Ginny? Are you coming or what?" he bellowed.  
  
"Alright, alright, keep your hair on." Ginny appeared from behind a tree and strolled over to him. "I don't remember you being this impatient," she mumbled flinging her bag over her shoulder.  
  
"I just want to get there sometime before Christmas if that's alright with you." Harry replied.  
  
"Yikes, you're grumpy when you don't get enough sleep." Ginny commented.  
  
"Yeah, you would be too if you were bunking with Sir Snores-a-lot!"   
  
Ginny laughed. Harry loved her laugh.   
  
"Which one was that?" she asked.  
  
"Joshua, I think, or it might've been..."  
  
"RON!" Ginny dropped her bag and sprinted in the clearing ahead of them. Harry saw a tall red-headed man stand up and turn around as Ginny ran towards him. She threw her arms around the man and he swung her round in a circle. Harry picked up Ginny's bag for her and stepped through the low brush into the clearing. Despite an obvious change in physique, there was no mistaking the man for Harry's best friend Ron Weasley.  
  
"I didn't know you were coming," Ron was saying, "I might've showered or something if I had."  
  
"And maybe shaved," Ginny added with a grin, "what do you call this style anyway?"  
  
Ron flicked a strand of hair off his forehead. "This is the ruggedly handsome outdoorsman look," he replied with a laugh.  
  
"Oh yeah, I think smelly drunken vagrant fits better," Ginny countered.  
  
Ron threw his arms around Ginny again and gave her an even bigger hug. "I've missed you Gin."  
  
"Yeah, it's good to see you Ron." Ginny hugged him back.   
  
Harry had just decided to leave the two siblings to catch up when Ron suddenly caught sight of him.  
  
"Harry?" Ron broke away from Ginny and took several steps towards Harry. "Godrics ghost." He seemed to stand completely still for a few minutes staring at Harry in an elated kind of shock.   
  
"Ron, you look..." Harry wasn't sure what to say, "different."  
  
"Yeah, so do you," Ron didn't seem to be suffering from the same loss for words Harry was, "you finally managed to get your hair under control, it looks good. How'd you get that gash on your arm? Battling the forces of evil at work I suppose."  
  
"No, actually, I walked into a door scraped it on the handle," Harry chuckled.  
  
Ron burst with laughter. "Nice one, bet it's not what you tell all those admirers of yours though, huh?"  
  
"Nah, of course not. I tell them I was attacked by thestrals or something, I can never keep track of all my war wounds."  
  
"No, I don't imagine you can." Ron's whole demeanour seemed to have changed. His grin looked more of a sneer and his hand was balled into a fist. If this had been anyone else Harry would have known to duck, but Ron was his best friend and Harry didn't expect what came next. Ron's fist made a sickening thud when it made contact with Harry's nose.  
  
"Ron!" Ginny yelled, running forward and grabbing Ron's arm.  
  
Blood flowed from Harry's nose soaking his shirt.  
  
"You know you deserved that, right?" Ron asked angrily.  
  
"Yeah," Harry muttered, stumbling over to a tall upright rock and sliding down it, his head tilted backwards. "I know."  
  
"Good. As long as we're clear."  
  
Now she was sure he wouldn't strike again Ginny released Ron and approached Harry. "Let me look at it." She pulled his hands away from his nose and examined it. "Ron, pass me my bag." Ron obeyed and Ginny dug threw it for a towel. She mopped up the bloody mess all over Harry's front and took her wand from her pocket. "This is probably going to hurt." She pointed her wand at Harry's nose and mumbled a few words. Harry cringed as he felt the stinging pain his nose increase, then the pain faded.  
  
"Wow," Harry tentatively prodded his nose, "thanks Ginny. It doesn't even hurt."  
  
Ginny shrugged. "It's what I do."  
  
"Come on." Ron offered Harry his hand.  
  
"You're not going to hit me again, are you?" Harry asked, cautiously.  
  
"No," Ron replied, pulling Harry to his feet. "I reckon once is enough. You guys hungry?"  
  
Ginny nodded.  
  
"Great, I'll get started on dinner." Ron headed towards the wooden shack.  
  
"He's not going to poison me, is he?" Harry asked Ginny.  
  
"I hope not." Ginny replied, with a look of uncertainty.  
  
Harry sighed. "Me too."  


  
-------------------------------------  
  


Again I apologise for taking so long to update, but I hope you agree the wait was worth it. Thanks for reading and feel free to review, in fact I insist!  
  



	8. Promise me, Ron

A/N:  I'll tell y'all something for nothing, my generation is the laziest yet & I am at the top of the list! That might be a rather out there, off topic comment, but I had to say it. Now that's out of my system, here is Chapter Eight of my story.  


  
THE JOURNEY HOME

Chapter Eight - Promise me, Ron. 

  
-------------------------------------  
  


Ginny sat on the grass with her plate balanced on her lap, listening to Ron and his research assistant Marion arguing over equations. She had been trying to get her brother alone for the last hour, but had not had any luck. Harry sat a few feet away listening to the conversation with surprising interest.  
  
"...then you carry the four and you have the exact location," Marion indicated the parchment with her dinner knife.  
  
Ron swallowed his mouthful. "No - no way, that can't be right. I had it at least ten degrees less than that."  
  
"I'm telling you I ran the numbers three times and I came up with this answer every single time, you must be doing it wrong."  
  
"You're the one doing it wrong, I checked and double checked those numbers." Ron scooped the last of his stew into his mouth. "Get Harry to go over them. You're good with numbers aren't you Harry?"  
  
Ginny grinned at the look of shock on Harry's face.  
  
"Ah, yeah, sure I'll look them over if you want."  
  
"Yeah, okay. You can do the washing up then Weasley." Marion shoved her plate into Ron's hands and motioned Harry over. Ron gave a small salute behind her back and stood up.   
  
Ginny stood up as well and took Harry's plate from him. She followed Ron into the wooden shack. He had already begun filling the sink with hot water when Ginny slammed the plates down on the bench beside him.  She pursed her lips and glared at him. "Why'd you have to hit Harry?"  
  
Ron sighed. "For abandoning Hermione, for breaking your heart, take your pick."  
  
"Harry didn't break my heart and he didn't abandon Hermione. You shouldn't have hit him, you're supposed to be friends."  
  
Ron snorted. "Friends? Ginny we haven't spoken in, how many years? He thinks I'm crazy, I don't even know why he's here."  
  
"He doesn't think you're crazy, it's just -" she paused trying to find the right words, "he's a lot more used to dealing with grief than we are. He just thinks you're not dealing with it, not moving on, he's just worried about you."  
  
"Moving on? You mean, giving up. Like he did." Ron shot.   
  
Ginny gave an exasperated sigh.  
  
 "Gin, I will not give up on her, not until I know what really happened."  
  
"But why do you have to be angry at Harry? He's here isn't he?"  
  
Ron went quiet. He ran his fingers through his hair. "Yeah, he's here, but why? Why all of a sudden has he decided to help? I mean, you've talked to him haven't you? Did he say anything about why he came?"  
  
"No. He has read the papers though and he did say he thinks you're onto something."  
  
"Did he say he agrees with me, that Hermione could still be alive?" Ron turned away from the dishes, a hopeful look in his eyes.  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
Ron turned back to the sink deflated. "Then why is he here?"  
  
"You ever think maybe he's here for you?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, maybe he misses you. You **were** the first friend he ever had and the best. Maybe he's here for you, to help you and get his friend back."  
  
"I don't want him here unless he's here for her." Ron replied, resolutely.  
  
"Well, you're just going to have to tell him that then, aren't you?" Ginny retorted, angrily. The room was silent for a few minutes while Ginny tried to think. "Ron?" she started.  
  
"Yeah?" Ron didn't look up.  
  
"You have to come home."  
  
There was another silence. Ron stared at Ginny.  
  
"You have to promise me whatever happens, whatever the outcome, when this is done you'll come back with me and Harry."  
  
"Where is this coming from?"  
  
"Mum. You're killing her with worry Ron, you have to come home. Promise me."  
  
Ron was silent for a moment and then he turned back to the dishes. Ginny didn't press him for an answer, she knew she wouldn't get one. There were voices coming from outside and before long the door swung open.  
  
"Hey Ginny," Enya burst through the door and headed for the huge pot of stew Ron had made up earlier. "Thank god, I'm starving."  
  
Ron handed her a freshly cleaned plate. "Your welcome."  
  
"Mmm it's good too," Enya mumbled picking a piece of meat up with her fingers and chewing gratefully.  
  
"You know, we do have cutlery." Ron laughed.  
  
"Mmm thank you." Enya accepted the knife and fork with her mouth still full.   
  
"Hey, did you leave some for me?" Alice asked, waltzing through the open door.  
  
"There's plenty for everyone." Ron replied, handing her a plate.  
  
"Great. I'm Alice by the way, you must be Ron."  
  
"Yup, that's me."  
  
"Mmm Enya." Enya pointed to her chest with her knife and continued to munch happily.  
  
"Nice to meet you both." Ron chuckled.  
  
"Is it just you two?" Ginny asked, glancing round them to see outside. "What happened to the boys?"  
  
"We had enough of Joshua's sexist crap, decided to split up," Alice explained.  
  
"It'll be dark soon, we might have to send out a search party." Ron said looking concerned. "The woods aren't exactly the safest place in the world."  
  
"We didn't have any trouble last night," Enya replied.  
  
"Harry cast a couple of protection charms round the tents," Ginny explained.  
  
"Well if wild animals decide to maul Joshua, I won't be the least bit upset, but I don't think my parents would be pleased if I left my brother out there," Alice sighed.  
  
"Ah, I don't think you have to worry." Ron stepped past them and leaned on the doorframe with his arms crossed.  
  
The booming voice coming from the edge of the forest carried into the little shack and Ginny heard clearly. "I see there's no sign of the girls. What I tell you Ags? Just not up to auror standards."  
  
"Aren't aurors meant to be observant?" Ginny heard Harry call to them.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Maybe if **you** were up to auror standards you would have noticed the two bags beside me."  
  
Inside the shack both girls chuckled and stepped past Ron into the waning sunlight. Ginny followed and caught the look of shock on Joshua's face before he managed to hide it.  
  
"How long have you two been here?" Agrius asked.  
  
"Oh, a good hour or two, right Alice?" Enya shrugged casually.  
  
"At least," Alice confirmed, nodding in agreement.  
  
"Bull," Joshua laughed.  
  
"When are you going to admit that we're just as tough as you?" Alice asked.  
  
"When you prove it!" Joshua shot back.  
  
"Mate, they beat you here didn't they?" Ron interrupted.  
  
"I'm sorry, who are you?" Joshua asked with a rather hostile tone.   
  
"Ron Weasley," Ron stepped towards the boys and held out his hand, "for the next few days, you work for me."  
  
Joshua gulped and accepted Ron's hand. "Uh, nice to meet you."  
  
"Yeah," Ron narrowed his eyes, "rule number one, show respect to everyone here or you'll be on the first portkey home."  
  
"Any other rules?" Joshua asked cautiously.  
  
"I'll let you know," Ron replied, then he stalked back into the shack.  
  
Ginny glanced around. "Where's Gabriel?"  
  
------------------------------------- 

  
Love you all for reading and even more to those who review (especially moony*padfoot)! We're getting closer to the big ritual! Oh it's getting exciting I can't wait! Hope you enjoyed that part and I'll get the next one to you as soon as possible!  


  



	9. Creatures of the Night

A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I updated guys! I know I suck, but it's not my fault I swear. I'm taking 2 extra papers than usual this semester and we've been really understaffed at work, so my work load is keeping me pretty busy. It will probably only get worse until about July (end of semester) so don't expect too many updates, I will try my hardest though. Anyway, enough chit chat and lets get to the story.

  
  
THE JOURNEY HOME  
Chapter Nine- Creatures of the Night 

 -------------------------------------

It was a general consensus that Ron Weasley was nuts. His own mother thought he'd taken his crusade a step too far. Left to yourself for long enough you were bound to go a little crazy. As if to spite them all Ron had remained wholly sane. He himself wasn't entirely sure how he'd managed it, but he had.

"Are you insane?" Marion demanded, following Ron into the shack.

"I'm going to forget you said that," Ron replied, casually.

"Ron, it's almost dark, you can't go tramping around after nightfall."

Ron ignored her objections and pulled his jacket on. "You ready?"

Harry stood at the shack door. "Good to go."

"Right then" Ron led the way past the recruits.

"They'll be okay, won't they?" he heard one of the girls ask.

"Course, Harry's a trained auror," was the reply.

Ron made no sign he had heard the comment, but there was a nervous flutter in his stomach and a thought in his head, 'god, I hope they're right.'

"You go that way," he ordered Harry, who nodded in reply. "Stay inline with the moon, green sparks if you find him and red if there's trouble. Don't take any risks."

"Don't stray off the path, keep your eyes open and watch your back," Harry replied.

"See you soon."

Ron turned and strode into the darkness. Barely two metres into the bush he turned around again. From here he couldn't see anything of the shack. That was one mystical attribute of the mountain, when darkness fell it enveloped everything. A thick mist had already begun to settle on the ground. It was hard to believe it was barely six o'clock. Ron didn't bother lighting his wand, instead he gazed up at the sky. The stars seemed brighter in contrast to everything around him and Ron had learnt a long time ago, how to navigate by them. He guided himself through the bushes, taking careful steps to avoid tripping on any roots or fallen branches. The night was completely silent and all Ron could hear was his own shallow breathing and his heart beating softly against his chest.

In the distance there was an odd sort of strangling noise. Ron froze mid-stride and listened carefully. He wasn't afraid of the darkness, or the mist, or being by himself, but there was something lurking in the trees that any wizard would be terrified of. An echoing howl pierced the night and confirmed Ron's suspicions.

His own words repeated in his head, "don't take any risks." Ron turned ready to race back through the trees to the others, but a twig snapped close by and he froze again. He felt the colour drain from his face and all his courage escape him.

"What is that?" a whispered voice came from the same direction as the snapping twig.

The feeling returned to Ron's limbs and he squinted into the trees. Someone was knelt down in the brush gazing into the clearing beyond. Quietly Ron crept towards the figure, careful not to make a sound. Barely three feet away he saw the boys eyes widen in fear. Ron sprang forward and clamped his hand over the boys mouth just as he was about to burst into the clearing. The boy struggled in Ron's grasp.

"Relax. I'm Ron Weasley. You're Gabriel, I assume."

Gabriel stopped struggling and Ron released him. "That's me," he nodded then straightened up quickly, "there's a man out there, we have to save him."

Ron, who had been avoiding looking into the clearing at all quickly swung around and stared through the bush. Half a dozen spindly-legged creatures, resembling some kind of half dog, half spider monstrosity, danced around the clearing, snapping at each other and gazing hungrily into the centre. Ron had to lean further in and squint before he managed to make out a scruffy, blank faced man perched on a tree stump in the middle of the creatures.

Ron snorted. "That isn't a man. Lets get out of here, trust me you don't want to see what happens next."

Gabriel tried to protest but Ron grabbed him by the back of his neck and led him quickly up the path. Gabriel tried to struggle free, but Ron held tight.

"You don't want to be a hero, not for that," Ron told him.

"What are you talking about? We should have done something, that guy needed our help."

"He's already beyond help."

"But..." Gabriel seemed to have figured out he was missing something. "Who was he?"

Ron raised his eyebrows, impressed that Gabriel knew the right questions to ask. "He was a death eater. After the Hogwarts attack he was captured, tortured and then had his soul sucked from him."

"So what's he doing here?" Gabriel stumbled trying to keep up with Ron's pace.

"I brought him here, I was hoping he would be an anchor," Ron explained.

"An anchor?"

"He was in the room when Hermione - you know what I'm talking about right?" Gabriel nodded and Ron continued, "when Hermione disappeared. I was going to use him as an anchor so we could go straight to that night without filtering through a bunch of useless dates that won't help us."

"Isn't that even more reason to rescue him?"

"No. Turns out without his soul he's completely useless to me. I let him go a couple of nights ago. I'm surprised he lasted this long, quite lucky really, it saved your life."

Feeling them far enough from the clearing Ron pointed his wand into the air and released a steady stream of green sparks.

"Lets get back to the others."

-------------------------------------  
  
Thanks again for reading and I love hearing from you. Praise, criticism, just let me know what you think and I'll love you for it. Enjoy your week everybody!  



End file.
